This invention relates to a beverage container carrier formed of a tubular body (control tube) having an upper opening for receiving the beverage container, and a bottom opening. A string, strap or lace which hangs around the user's neck, is mounted on the body and spans the bottom opening to retain the container in the body. The walls of the carrier are expandable to accommodate different size beverage containers.
Beverage container carriers are commonly used for hanging a container of liquid from the user's neck so he has his arms free to engage in various activities. Examples of such containers may be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,208,728 which was issued Dec. 19, 1916 to F. W. Bartlett, R. B. Grant and E. P. Cooke; Des. 59,662 which was issued Nov. 15, 1921 to Hector Lauzon; 3,144,230 which was issued Aug. 11, 1964 to Durward L. Brooks; 4,248,366 which was issued Feb. 3, 1981 to James S. Christiansen; 4,754,903 which was issued Jul. 5, 1988 to William M. Dennis; Des. 304,890 which was issued Dec. 5, 1989 to Curtis B. Canaan; 4,993,611 which was issued Feb. 19, 1991 to Rocco Longo; Des. 333,071 which was issued Feb. 9, 1993 to Kevin W. Lim; and Des. 340,583 which was issued Oct. 26, 1993 to Kerri J. Kahn. In general, such prior art carriers are composed of several components, and do not readily accommodate containers of different diameters.